Crazy Love
by CherryTwister
Summary: Angel parents think he's crazy. They send him to a mental institution where he meets Buffy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Love**

_Summary:_ Angel parents think he's crazy. They send him to a mental institution where he meets Buffy. AU

By: Sara

* * *

**Angel's POV**

My parents think I'm crazy. They think I killed my brother. Only I know the truth of what really happened. Sunnydale Mental Institution for the Youth looked like a nice place. Not any different then any of the other places I had been in since I was fourteen.

'They'll help you here, honey.' My mom had spoken to me like I was a five year old not seventeen. My father didn't even look at me in the car. They just dropped me off and hoped to cast me aside.

I'm not crazy. But after four years of being told I'm crazy, I'm getting use to pretending I really am. Even after my eighteen birthday I can't leave the confinement of a mental institution because they still believe I killed my brother.

"Here's your room." The pretty nurse said as she showed me my room. The room was very small and a twin bed was in the corner. The room was gray and dark. It didn't give me a good feeling. There was a small window with bars on it, which let in a little sunshine.

"Why don't we go meet the others?" The nurse smiled at me and I just nodded.

I followed the nurse into a big bright room with a few windows and light blue walls. It was the opposite of my room. There were many kids crowded around the TV in the middle of the room, sitting on two white couches. There were a few tables spread about the room and toys around the room that made the place look like a preschool. The room was filled with kids anywhere from the ages of five to seventeen.

I noticed a petite, blonde sitting at one of the tables. She looked like she was watching everyone in the room.

I didn't know what to do, so I turned around the see that the nurse had left me. Great, I'm stuck in a room with a bunch of crazy people. Though I guess to some people I fit in with them. Actually I feel like the sanest person here.

I decided to walk up to the blonde. I sat down on the plastic chair next to her.

"Hi, I'm Buffy the slayer." She smiled at me. Then I notice the jacket she was wearing tied her arms together. Nice, going Angel. I probably just sat next to the craziest person in the whole place.

"The slayer?" I question trying to focus on her face and not her jacket.

"I kill vampires." She stated simply. 'I kill vampires' what a nut. She's kind of cute though. She has pretty green eyes.

"Oh, my name is Angel." I answered. I decided not to pay much to the 'I kill vampires' because we are in a mental institution.

Then a small red head with a witch's hat sat down at the round table with Buffy and me. She was quiet and at first I didn't think she realized Buffy and I were there. Though by the way she stared at me I knew she saw us.

"This is Willow." Buffy finally said motioning to the red head.

"Let me guess she's a witch." I laughed and looked at the hat she wore. The hat was something a little kid got cheap for Halloween.

"Right," Buffy nodded seriously at my statement and I stopped laughing. So much for joking around when you're in a mental institution.

"I was only joking." I answered and Buffy looked at me confused, while the look on Willow's face turned to horror.

"I wasn't." Buffy said sternly and frowned.

"Is he a vampire?" I heard Willow whisper to Buffy. Then Buffy looked like she was studying me. I sighed.

"No. Are you a vampire?" Buffy mumbled to me.

I didn't blame them for thinking I'm a vampire and not just because they're wacko. I wear black and I'm tall with broad shoulders. Plus I'm pale. Mistaking me for a vampire is an honest mistake for a crazy person.

"No," I said and Willow finally smiled at me. Buffy and Willow both accepted I was not a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Good, or else I would have to slay you." She gave me a sweet smile. Then I realized why she was wearing the straight jacket. I swallowed hard.

"Your so funny, Angel!" Buffy giggled like a schoolgirl and I rolled my eyes. Whoever thinks I'm crazy; they obviously have never been to Sunnydale.

* * *

Hi! This story has been on my site for a while and I decided to post it on Fanfiction.

Feedback Please :D Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Love**

_Summary:_ Angel parents think he's crazy. They send him to a mental institution where he meets Buffy. AU

By: Sara

* * *

Chapter 2

_Angel's POV_

"Wake up, Angel!" I heard a female voice shout in my ear. What the _hell_? I groaned and opened my eyes to see Buffy's staring down at me. Then I sat up in the bed.

"What's going on?" I mumbled and got slowly out of bed, while Buffy kept staring at me.

"Come on." Buffy smiled, while tugging on my arm. I noticed she wasn't wearing a straight jacket anymore. That's a good thing, right?

Buffy pulled me out of my room and I just followed her. She looked really happy and excited so I didn't even question her. Not very smart of me to follow a crazy person.

I ended up in a big room where people were taking a pottery class.

"I love clay." She announced proudly and she smiled brightly at me. I just raised my eyebrow at her comment. I followed her to the corner of the room where Willow and another girl were mashing the clay in their hands.

"Hey!" Willow looked up from her clay to greet them and Buffy sat next to her.

"This is Anya, she is an ex-demon." Buffy informed me and pointed to the other girl. She looked like she was making a hundred dollar bill out of the clay. Weird.

"No kidding!" I acted like I believed her and she just smiled at me. This takes dumb blond to a whole new level. I sat down next to them and sighed deciding just to play along. What's the worst that could happen? Buffy could slay me. I frowned at the thought.

Then one of the nurses came to our table and gave Buffy and me each a piece of clay. He looked at us like we were freaks and I felt my fist tighten. I took a deep breath and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. We are freaks. Besides knocking someone out wasn't going to get me out of here, but it would give me some satisfaction.

_Hour Later_

Anya sure likes to hear her self talk. She's been blabbing for an hour. I finally tuned her out and just worked with the clay. Willow and Buffy were both quiet and Anya's voice was still driving me crazy.

I focused on the clay. I was surprised how good the angel I made out of clay came out. I grimaced at the thought of my older brother calling me a fag for making an angel out of clay.

I was about to pound the clay angel with my fist when Buffy grabbed my attention.

"Oh, its such a pretty angel. Angel made an angel. How neat!" Buffy stated and clapped her hands in excitement. I smiled brightly at her; she sure knew how to cheer me up.

"You can have it." I told her and handed her the angel.

"Thanks, Angel!" She giggled and grabbed the angel from my hands. Then she bended over and kissed my cheek.

"Look what I made!" She exclaimed and showed me the stake she made out of clay. I tried hard not to roll my eyes. Of course I fall for the freaks.

* * *

I apologize for such a short chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!

IdaPida

danielle1

love898

Emma's Angel

_Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Love**

_Summary:_ Angel parents think he's crazy. They send him to a mental institution where he meets Buffy. AU

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of it, but the plot.

_By:_ Sara

* * *

**Angel's POV**

_Two Days Later_

Buffy and I sat on a bench in the middle of the institution's park. Even though it was more like a small garden than a park, but chances to get some fresh air don't come very often.

"My parents are come tomorrow!" Buffy smiled widely breaking the silences.

"That's nice. Do they visit a lot?" I questioned. I knew my parents are never coming to see me. They never did. Besides I can't stand to see the looks on their faces. They'll never believe that I didn't kill my brother.

"No, not really." She answered with a frown.

_Two Hours Later_

"I'm a slayer! They don't believe me." She cried into my chest. Buffy had gone to see her parents and in less then an hour she had run into my room crying.

"It's okay, Buffy." I said patting her hair. I'm not sure what her parents said to her to make her cry. Since I've been here I've never really seen Buffy sad. My fist tightens and I had to keep my temper down. It pissed me off to think her own parents could make her cry like this. I guess their no better then my parents.

"No, its not!" She shouted and I hugged her tighter.

"Come on Buffy." I said trying to ease her crying. She looked up at me and her eyes were glossy. I wiped the tears from her cheeks with my thumb.

"What's with the water works?" I joked and she just cried harder. Way to go Angel, lets make the girl cry more. If this keeps up the whole institution will been under water within an hour. I sighed.

"Don't let them take me Angel." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Buffy…" I made another attempt to calm her.

"Angel!" She shouted as we heard footsteps coming.

"She isn't improving. Hank won't be happy to hear about this." I heard a woman's voice from outside my room. I wondered who Hank was.

"Mrs. Summers…" I recognized the other voice as Buffy's doctor. So the woman must be Buffy's mother. They must have seen Buffy run into my room and are coming to get her.

"If I don't see an improvement soon, I'll be forced to take her out of Sunnydale Mental Institution for the Youth and place her somewhere they can actually help her." Buffy's mother threatened and my hearted dropped. I looked down at Buffy in my arms and I couldn't imagine this place with out her. It would be more like hell then it already is.

I heard my door open and I looked up to a see them walk into my room. The doctor was in a white lab coat and standing behind an average size woman with curly hair.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Summers said with disgust when she saw me. I guess that's a normal react when a mother sees her daughter hugging a strange guy.

"Buffy, get away from him." She ordered and Buffy didn't budge.

"Mrs. Summers, he is another patient." The doctor told her in a mild tone.

"Buffy, what is he?" Mrs. Summers asked her daughter. At first the questioned puzzled me. What am I? Then it hit me. She was testing her daughter to see what imaginary creature she would call me.

"Angel." She muttered and looked up at her mother. Mrs. Summers frowned and shook her head.

"That's his name." The doctor told her and I saw a spark of hope come into Buffy's mother's eyes.

"Well, it's good to see you're with someone that you don't associate with your fantasy world." Mrs. Summers stated looking at her daughter.

" I'll be back in two weeks and Hank will be with me this time." She said in a harass tone as she turned to the doctor. Then her next action shocked me. She walked towards the bed Buffy and I were sitting on. She bent down and gave Buffy a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Buffy. Get better." She smiled and I realized Buffy's mother wasn't at all like my parents. She was just hurt not evil.

"I love you too mom." Buffy whispered and I saw a tear run down Mrs. Summer's cheek. Then the room became quiet once her mother left.

_One Day Later_

I decided to make Buffy's sanity my mission. Her mother was going to see an improvement when she came back. I don't want to lose Buffy.

It started raining yesterday after Buffy's mom left the institution and hadn't stopped until about an hour ago. The minute the rain stopped Buffy dragged me outside.

After walking around the gardens for twenty minutes, we sat down at a bench.

"I wish I wasn't here." I mumbled to myself. I felted closed in and it was depressing to think that I have nothing to look forward to. I'll be in a mental institution for the rest of my life while the guy that killed my brother is free to do what he pleases.

"You don't like being with me?" She said sadly and I didn't really she had even heard me.

"No, Buffy. I love being with you." I smiled at her. It was the truth she was my Angel.

"Buffy, its time for your medicine." A guy came up from behind us. He was shorter then me and had red hair. He was also wearing a doctor's white coat.

"Angel, this is Oz. He's a werewolf." Buffy introduced me to him.

"Buffy, you know I'm not a werewolf." He corrected her.

"He's just shy." She mumbled to me. I sighed, looks like I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

A BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed 

michebabyblue 

priscilla 

AngelicEagle 

boothbones4ever2ghether 

vamp2angelus 

REALbluelightsaber  
Emma's Angel 

max 

IdaPida 

dalmatiangrl2 

yummy0o0 

jess 

TK 

Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Love**

_Summary:_ Angel parents think he's crazy. They send him to a mental institution where he meets Buffy. AU

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of it, but the plot.

_By:_ Sara

* * *

_Angel's POV_

It was a gloomy day, so Buffy and I were sitting on a couch in the '_fun_' room. People may call me crazy, but I think any normal person wouldn't think this room was much fun either. The room had just two small windows and the walls were a gray color. There was a small TV in the room and I guess that's what makes the room '_fun_'.

Buffy kept flipping through channels, while I tried to convince her that she wasn't a vampire slayer. So far I really didn't see any improvement. Then again it was just the second day, Rome wasn't built in a day, right?

"So if I wasn't a vampire slayer, who would slay the vampires?" Buffy questioned with a smile. She was starting to believe that I was just naive and took my effort as a joke. That didn't discourage me though.

"There are no vampires." I told her, I tried to not be too harsh. That's why I think the doctors have failed; they were trying to push reality on her.

"Sure." She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

Then Willow came into the room and sat at the end of the couch next to Buffy.

"There are no such things as vampires, vampire slayers, witches, and werewolves." I repeated and I sounded like I was talking to a five year old.

"But Willow is a witch." Buffy stated and looked at Willow. I sighed when I looked at the red head with the witch's hat on.

"I am a witch." Willow repeated and smiled at me.

"No, your not." I told her patiently, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I'm not?" She frowned and looked confused.

"Can I keep the hat?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. Well, she didn't take it too hard.

"Sure." I smiled and nodded. I looked at Buffy to see what her reaction was and turned to find her staring at the TV.

"See, Willow isn't a witch." I told her, trying to get across the point that vampires and witches don't exist.

"I knew that." She stated and didn't even look at me. I was shocked by her confession; maybe I got somewhere after all.

_Next Day_

It was Valentine's Day. Not exactly my favorite holiday. I'm not a red heart, chocolate, and flowers type of guy. The institution went all out for the holiday though. There were pink and red hearts all over the place.

I heard someone call my name and I smiled when I saw Buffy running down the hallway towards me.

"Angel, guess what?" She asked, while she was practically panting.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I made you a heart." She stated before I could answer her question and handed me a pink paper heart. It said Happy Valentine's Day on it and my name.

"Thanks." I smiled and she smiled back. I loved it when she smiled. She is such a good person; she doesn't deserve to be here.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I suggested and took hold of her hand before she could answer.

"Sure," Buffy mumbled as we walked through the door. As soon as we walked outside the cool wind hit us and it felt refreshing. I hate being confined to a building.

"It's a nice day." I muttered, even though it was cool the sun was shining and flowers were everywhere.

"Yup," she smiled. Then we walked around the gardens in silence just taking in the great weather and sunshine.

"So, if Oz isn't a werewolf then what is he?" She asked me out of nowhere. I think reality was slowly sinking in for her.

"He's a doctor." I answered and she frowned at my explanation.

"That's why he gives me pills." She mentioned quietly and looked down at the ground. I frowned and realized she didn't want to talk about her medicine.

Then I noticed a fully bloomed daisy. I bend down and plucked it. It's not the normal Valentine's Day flower, but then again I'm not a normal guy.

"Will you be my Valentine?" I grinned and handed her the daisy. She smiled widely and nodded as she took the flower. She shocked me by giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. It felt so good to have her in my arms.

"Angel?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yes?" I whispered into her ear.

"Will you be my Valentine?" She asked and looked up at me. I hugged her tighter and my smile widened.

"I'd love to." I said and bent my head down. I brushed my lips again hers. At first she was surprised, but then she started to kiss me back. I guess Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day!** Sorry, it isn't a very good chapter and that it's so short. I wrote it fast because I wanted it to be up for Valentine's Day. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

pri

boothbones4ever2ghether (love the flashback idea!)

yummy0o0

michebabyblue

AngelicEagle

love898

ROXiiiEEEE

IdaPida

Emma's Angel

_Please Review!_


End file.
